Paper Dolls
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: COMPLETE but being re-edited. Everyone knows the story of Cinderella-poor girl meets prince at ball and lives happily ever after. Right. Draco Malfoy is anything but a prince. Ginny Weasley is anything but a love-stricken girl. What in the world brings th
1. Of Ferrets and Weasels

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the fairy tale of Cinderella.

Chapter One: Of Ferrets and Weasels

_"Mummy, where do people go when they die?"_

_"To heaven, love, with the angels."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because God wants them there."_

_"But what if other people don't want them there?"_

_"God always has the last word, so it really doesn't matter."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because God made us."_

_"Oh. Like making paper dolls?"_

_"Yes, love. Now go to bed-"_

_"But Mummy! Paper dolls can't come alive! They're just paper!"_

_"If someone made that paper doll with love and someone loved that paper doll with all his heart, then the paper doll isn't just paper, dear. It means something to someone else, and that's what matters."_

_"I'm not a paper doll, Mummy! I have you and Daddy and Charlie and Bill and Percy an' Fred an' George an' Ron..."_

_"Yes, love. You'll never be just paper. Goodnight."_

_"Night, Mummy. I love you!"_

_"I love you too, Ginny dear."_

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

It really wasn't the typical dark, dreary day when the funeral was held. It was actually rather beautiful, with light blue cloudless skies and a gentle breeze. The old willow tree swayed gently, bursting with its new spring green leaves. The marble steps reflected the light of the sun, leading people to the entrance of the crematorium, where a funeral casket lay open. It revealed a rather plump woman with flaming red hair dressed in a simple black dress. Her eyes were closed and a small smile graced her face. She clutched a light blue rosary in her hands and seemed to be sleeping.

"Today we are here to commemorate the death of Molly Weasley..."

Seven people gathered around the casket, once a happy family of eight. Each one had the familiar crop of red hair and was dressed in black. Six men had on similar black blazers with their black suits. One young woman had on a black dress and a black ribbon in her hair.

The reverend who was performing the funeral rites droned on without any feeling, remorse, or sorrow. He was getting paid for this and that was all that counted to him. He didn't care about the dead body of the mother whose children greatly mourned for her. He didn't care about the fact that her husband, the Minister of Magic, broke down into tears showing his vulnerability to all. He didn't care that all seven of the Weasley children stood off to the side, glaring at him through their tears at his coldness. All he thought about during the grave ceremony (no pun intended) was the money.

"May she rest in peace."

With that, the eldest of the six men reached over and closed the casket, hiding away the

beautiful face of his wife forever. A tear rolled down his cheek as he pressed the fateful button that send the casket into what seemed to be an oven.

"I love you, Molly..."

It was, perhaps, on that day that Arthur Weasley no longer believed in love.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Two years had passed since the solemn funeral. Arthur had taken up a new wife a year after Molly's death, and his new wife was none other than the wretched widow, Monica Valentine, mother to the one and only pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. It was a marriage of convention and requirement. Before Arthur was born, Arthur's parents had struck a deal with the Valentines' in order to get Arthur's father a promotion in the ministry. Back then, the Weasleys were filthy rich-even richer than the Valentines'. As a result, both parties consented to the wizard's oath, stating that their children will be married unless they find love elsewhere before the age of twenty-one. Arthur, of course, found Molly while he was still in Hogwarts and proposed to her at their graduation. Monica found love in Adonis Parkinson, a rich man in a powerful position in the ministry.

After the death of her husband, Monica raised Pansy to the best of her ability, spoiling her and giving in to all her wants and needs. She led a harsh life as the wife of a death eater, but she still knew some kindness and taught Pansy all she could about the love she knew. When Molly died, the oath contractor paid a visit to both of them and forced them to marry each other. Since it was a marriage of convention, there was no need for intimacy. Arthur carried on with his life as the Minister of Magic while Monica stayed at home and took care of the domestic issues.

By this time, almost all of the Weasley children had moved out of the homely Burrow to lead their own lives. Everyone else were already hitched and some even had kids of their own. Charlie and Sarah, who his partner when he was in Romania looking for Hungarian Horntails, Bill and Fluer, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, and of course, Ron and Hermione. People always wondered how in the world Bill got a veela to marry him; they often suspected it had something to do with a bit of blackmail. Ginevra was the only one of the seven Weasley children left who had not moved out. Her father needed her. It was, she supposed, a comfort to have at least one of his children around.

A month after the arranged marriage, Ginny and her father had moved out of the Burrow into the Parkinson's mansion. It was a colossal, eerie place, with nothing but a cold, sinister aura surrounding it. It was nothing like the warm, cozy, home-like Burrow filled with happy memories, lots of children, and bright red hair. Now, almost six months later, Ginny shivered. She would do anything to go back to her real home. Anything.

"Gin-e-ver-a! I want breakfast, NOW!"

/_Dammit. A good moment of peace and quiet lost_./

She set about the kitchen, flipping pancakes and eggs, pouring milk, and gathering eating utensils from the drawers. Her father was always busy at the ministry and usually didn't come home until late at night and left early in the morning. He never really noticed anything anymore except for his job. Even after the final death of Voldemort, Death Eaters and those who were followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still needed to be put away. The wizarding world was in mild chaos after the fall of the Dark Lord, mainly because of who killed the darkest ruler of all time. It wasn't the great Harry Potter who had beaten him countless times before.

It was Draco Malfoy.

The one whom everyone believed to have been one of his closest followers.

It turned out that Lucius Malfoy was like Snape-a secret spy for the good side. Unlike Snape; however, he was able to fool Voldemort and even the entire wizarding world about where his loyalties truly lied. Only Dumbledore knew of this secret, and kept it with a blood vow, meaning that if he ever broke it or left any clues, his blood will vaporize and he will slowly crumble into little bits of dust. Lucius's cool, aristocratic demeanor frightened all that tried to pry this secret out of him, and he raised Draco to be just like that.

Draco Alexander Malfoy was groomed to be sinister and deceiving on the outside so that no one would ever suspect him of being anything but a follower of the dark side. The only reason why Draco was in Slytherin was because Dumbledore himself charmed the sorting hat in order to keep along with this gilded appearance. This was the reason why the hat screamed out his house so quickly.

Ginny sighed. Who would have known that Mr. I-am-such-an-ass would turn out to be the one who helped Harry defeat the Dark Lord?

"Ginervra!"

"COMING!"

Grimacing, the redhead placed the food she had prepared onto a tray and proceeded to take the tray up to the yeller's bedroom. While Ginny's father was at work, Monica and Pansy treated her like a slave. This was mainly because the two women were accustomed to having everything done for them via house elves; however, when Arthur found out, he put his foot down.

"No house elves will ever serve in my household. Ever." he said sternly.

When she was alive, Molly loved doing the little things-folding clothes, dusting, and washing the dishes. When she was Hogwarts, she never visited the kitchen because she hated seeing the house elves do chores that humans should be doing. "It keeps us humble," she would often tell Arthur. When he married her, his parents disowned him because Molly's family was poor. Who could believe it? A rich man marrying a poor woman who was not of his social standing. How blasphemous! At any rate, Monica and Pansy were not about to lower themselves to petty household chores and made Ginny do all the work.

The redhead knocked gently on the door to Pansy's room and entered quietly, balancing the breakfast tray on one hand while turning the doorknob with the other.

"You're late." said Pansy, sitting on her bed, teeth brushed and face freshly washed. Pansy had changed some from when she was in Hogwarts. She grew out of her pug-shaped face into a more elegant and aristocratic one. Her brown hair grew out some and flowed down her back in charmed ringlets. Watery blue eyes darkened into a deeper blue, giving her a more earthly, stronger look. She also thinned out a bit due to her mother's incessant nagging at her weight.

"Sorry, Pans," said Ginny, placing the tray on the table next to the bed. "I got held up."

"Doing what?" inquired Pansy, curiously.

"Thinking. Something you obviously don't do much."

Ginny left before Pansy could figure out what she said. It was, perhaps, to her advantage that Pansy was a bit slow on the uptake at times.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Draco leaned his six-foot-two frame against the door panel.

"You called, father?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Sit down."

Draco sat. He might have defeated Voldemort, but he still respected his father greatly. Without his guidance, Draco would probably have never been able to do such a thing.

"Draco, you are twenty-nine year old. Don't you think it's time for you to marry?"

The said boy groaned. Not this again.

"Father, I haven't met anyone who's caught my eye yet. Can't you accept that? You married Mother when you were thirty-two! Why are you pushing me into this now?"

"Mainly because that's when my father started pushing me into it, and it took me three years to actually listen to him."

Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Really, Father, do you think it would take me that long?"

"Yes. Probably longer."

Lucius laughed at his son's bewildered expression. "Now, here's what I propose. You either find that 'special someone' before you turn thirty, which is two months from now, or I'll have you engaged to Pansy Parkinson."

"FATHER!"

"No arguments, Draco. It's for your own good. She's not really that bad, just a bit slow on the uptake. I hope you are aware that you need an heir. The Malfoys are one of the families who can trace their entire linage back to the very beginning, and everyone has been a pureblood. There were no wizards or witches who were born to muggles. The Parkinsons are another family who can do this. You must keep the Malfoy blood pure. This isn't some crazy prejudice against those who were born of muggle parentage or of half muggle parentage-it is for the protection of the entire wizarding world. Harry Potter couldn't defeat Voldemort entirely because his mother was born to muggles. Though his blood may have been considered pure to the wizarding world, there is still a small bit of muggle blood in him. Voldemort's blood is half-and-half, and that was his weakness. Harry Potter had less muggle blood than Voldemort had, but only one without muggle blood could have truly destroyed Voldemort himself. Harry Potter may have weakened him greatly, but you were the one who destroyed him completely.

"Now, I do have another proposition that may 'brighten up you day' so to speak. We haven't had a ball in years, and your mother is itching to throw one. To help you in your search for you 'true love,' why don't we appease your mother and throw a couple balls where you can meet more women? I will only do this if you agree to meet Pansy tomorrow night. Her mother is hosting a formal party tomorrow, and I happen to know that she is quite interested in having you for a son-in-law..."

"Oh gods, Father, that's sick-making."

Lucius's eyes twinkled. "I know."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Ginevra! Get up here, now!" commanded her stepmother.

"Yeah?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, girl. Stand up straight. Now, I will be hosting a party tomorrow night, and I want this place sparkling like diamonds. Is that clear?"

"Actually diamonds are translucent. Perhaps it would be more accurate to compare clarity to glass," replied Ginny, scathingly.

"Watch your lip. On the table in the dining room, there's a list of things to be done. Buy all the food on credit and spend nothing on yourself, understand? You will be attending this party only because your father will be here for it. Tomorrow morning you will be accompanying Pansy and me to get dress robes. I expect everything to be perfect. Go hire a few house elves to help if it's all too much for you to handle. I'm sure Arthur won't notice. I will have nothing go wrong at this party. Draco Malfoy will be there."

"Yes, stepmother."

Ginny walked into the dining room and picked up what seemed to be a five-foot-long list of things to do. /_Might as well get started_/ she thought warily.

She changed out of her dirty t-shirt and jeans and pulled on a decent baby blue-checked sun dress. Braiding her waist-length mane of fire into a single braid, she grabbed her fisherman's hat, slipped on a pair of sandals, and went to the nearest fireplace with a pinch of floo powder.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Draco Malfoy was dragged by his father to Diagon Alley. They had to find "gifts" for the Parkinsons since they were invited as guests. After all, it was only proper.

"Ow! Dammit! Get you fat arse off me!" said a voice behind him. He whirled around. A rather large woman had landed on top of a small, dainty woman in the fireplace. The two started to bicker as Draco watched with amusement.

"Come, Draco, we need to get over to Trinket's before they close."

"Yes, Father."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Pansy? Get the hell off me!"

"Look! It's Draco Malfoy!"

"I don't give a damn about Draco-bloody-Malfoy. Get off of me!"

"He's looking at me! Do I look presentable, Ginevra?"

"Get off me, Pansy!"

"He is so adorable. Oh, those eyes-"

"OW! DAMMIT! GET YOUR FAT ARSE OFF ME!"

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The bell on the door tinkled as Lucius and Draco entered Trinket's.

"Good morning, sirs, how may I be of assistance to you?"

"We'll be fine, Mr. Parker. Just looking around a bit."

"Very good, sir."

They wandered around the shop, looking for something nice to bring over. /_Not that they deserve it_/ thought Draco as he browsed through teddy bears and figurines. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

It was a rather small, wooden box with a great phoenix carved on the top. Along the sides, there was a dragon. Curiously, he opened the box. Almost immediately, music started playing. The tune was absolutely enchanting and mysterious all at the same time. Suddenly, something began to rise out of the box.

"Draco Alexander Malfoy," it whispered, "you wish to find your true love, do you not?"

The hairs on his neck stood up as the ghost rose to its ful height. Red hair.

Oh Lady, lady, lady.

It was Molly Weasley.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Thanks, Mr. Borgerding! Just send it to the Parkinson's mansion, will you?"

"Of course, Ginny. How are they, by the way?'

"Oh, the usual."

"I see. Well, good day to you."

Ginny smiled and left the shop. She had finished ordering all the food and catering, and was about to set off to get decorations when-

"Ow! Grr...this is not my day. Will you watch where you're going?" she said, glaring at the person who knocked her down.

"Sorry," the person said, holding out a hand to help her up. He had a deep, rich voice that made her feel weak to the knees. She took his hand and hauled herself up, only to see the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

/_Can by day get any better?_/ she thought sarcastically.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ginny collapsed into a kitchen chair when she got home. After an entire day of walking around, she was tired. Meeting up with Malfoy was even more tiring. Pansy had caught up with Ginny by the time Draco helped her up. Pansy immediately latched onto his arm, and Ginny smirked at him. Oh yes, that look on his face was priceless. He was bloody scared of Pansy Parkinson. Then again, any normal person would be scared of her.

She still had the house to clean, but it really wasn't hard. A few swishes of the wand should do it. The food was already delivered into the kitchen and the decorations were still to come. The red head changed back into her old clothes and began to prepare the food. Turkey, ham, chicken, fruit salads, Hawaiian salads, vegetable salads, appetizers, cookies, cakes, and a lot of other things had to be taken care of before tomorrow night. Monica and Pansy had gone out to eat, so Ginny didn't have to worry about cooking dinner for them. The focused on getting everything done before tomorrow night. The meats would be prepared tonight and thoroughly cooked tomorrow by the cook who was only there on weekdays because Ginny had to work (she was a librarian at the Ministry library). She herself would make the deserts tonight and the appetizers when she got home from work.

By the time everything was cooked and cleaned, it was about one in the morning. Her father had not arrived home yet, so she changed into her pyjamas, trudged up the stairs to her room, and promptly fell asleep.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

A/N: So, what do you think? Leave a review, please:)


	2. Of Dresses and Bow Ties

A/N: A big thank you to Ye ye, hpdancer92, Rosandra May, The Marauder's Legacy, MagiKitti, Lil Pixie, Nupil, and Adiemus for reviewing! You guys are the best! 

To Nupil: Actually, I don't know why I chose Pansy. It was more of a random name out of the hat. ~_^ Plus, like you said, the book kind of depicts her like that, so......*sweatdrop* yeah. 

To Adiemus: *blushes* Thanks! :) 

Well! Enough of my ramblings. Let's get on with this fic!   
  


*sigh* (The part we all hate) Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Disney version of Cinderella.   
  


********************************************************************************   
  


Chapter Two   
  


Unlike Ginny, Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his bed. The small music box sat on his desk on the other side of the room, yet he could not get its haunting tune out of his head, nor the odd vision of Mrs. Weasley for that matter. 

*flashback* 

"Draco Allen Malfoy," it whispered, "you wish to find your true love, do you not?" 

The blond bit back a scream and said as evenly as he could. "Yes." 

"Ah," said the ghost, eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's did, "then you have indeed come to the right place. Although, I do not think you expected to see me here." 

Draco nodded. The poor boy, no matter what everyone saw on the outside (a calm, collected, dashingly handsome man) he was shaking like a leaf inside. 

The ghost giggled. "Now, I do believe that your father mentioned something about a ball? All you have to do is take this box, and ask the girls there to open it. Only one will be able to, for only she will have the key to lock. The music may sound haunting now, mysterious even, but once the key enters the lock, the music will change instantly to a rather, well, less gothic song." 

Draco swallowed, and nodded. 

"Well? GET ON WITH IT! BUY ME!" 

*** 

"Virginia! Where's my breakfast?!" 

"Come get it yourself! It's on the table!" 

/Grrrr...lazy butt. It's amazing that Pansy can still fit into her clothes./ 

Ginny Weasley was not in a good mood. Her father decided to take a vacation in Hawaii to "cool off" without telling her. Now she was stuck with these two....women....who never hesitated to order her to do things. Why she did them, even she didn't know. Something along the lines of "it's all for your mother, Ginny. She would be proud of you for not losing your temper" sort of thing from her father. If she ran off, she knew her father would worry himself sick. 

Her stepmother and her stepsister came down a while later, and sat down at the dining room table, in front of plates of eggs, cereal, and waffles. 

"Virginia, we shall be going to Madam Malkin's for dress robes today. You will be accompanying us, unfortunately, but don't you dare say a word to anyone. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, STEPmother." 

"Good. Now since that is settled, we shall depart in, oh, let's say...twenty minutes?" 

"But mother!" whined Pansy, "That's not enough time for me to choose my clothes and my makeup, and m-o-t-h-e-r, what about my HAIR? What if we bumped into Draco like yesterday. I have to look BEAUTIFUL for my fiancé! MOTHER!" 

*** 

"Oo! What about this one, mum! Isn't it beautiful? I'm sure it will flatter my figure nicely." 

"What figure, Pans?" 

"Shut up, Vir-gin-ni-a. You're just jealous that I'm prettier than you." 

Ginny snorted and went over to the clearance isles. Her stepmother said "nothing expensive." Thankfully, her stepmother didn't know that usually, the clearance isles had beautiful dresses for the cheapest price. After all, who wanted clothes that were taken home and never worn before, only returned because the color wasn't right? 

The red head browsed through the millions of dress robes there, until something caught her eye. It was a rich, dark green silk dress with see-through sleeves of a slightly lighter shade of green. Along the neck line, the sleeve line, and the hem line of the dress were ivy leaves embroidered in a spring green color, nicely accenting the deep green material. The branches connecting the ivy leaves together were done with silver thread, making the leaves stand out even more. 

/Better not let them see this. They might just take it and claim that they found it./ 

Grinning to herself, Ginny went into the dressing room and tried it on. It fit her perfectly, hanging onto her curves delicately as it flared out at the bottom, almost like a princess-cut dress, only it wasn't. Giggling with girlish delight, she spun around and played with her hair, trying out different ways to put it up. After a while, she pulled on her regular clothes again, and went to pay for the dress. Her stepmother had given her six galleons to spend, and would not let her spend more than that. Nervously, Ginny approached the counted, praying that six galleons would be enough for such a beautiful dress. 

Madam Malkin smiled as the girl's nervousness, and rung up the dress. 

"That comes to five galleons, miss. It's been on the shelf too long and we've been waiting to get rid of it. It would look wonderful on you, dear." 

Ginny breathed a great sigh of relief and handed the shop owner five gold galleons. Madam Malkin bagged the dress, careful not to let her stepmother see, and handed it to the blissful girl. She watched as the girl turned back to her stepmother and hand her the extra galleon that was left. 

/Molly Weasley, your daughter sure is something./ 

*** 

"Arg! Father, what is this....thing?!" 

"That 'thing' as you call it is a tuxedo. Muggles wear them, dummy!" 

"A tuxe-what?" 

"Tuxedo. Tux-ee-dough. Tuxedo. Can you pronounce that?" 

*** 

Ginny was in her room, tugging at her long tresses that refused to obey her. Finally, fed up, she threw her brush across the room and picked up her wand. Muttering a few well-chosen words, her hair curled itself and cascaded down her back. Quickly, she pushed a green headband into her hair and went downstairs. 

Almost immediately, she blended in with the great crowd there. Her stepmother and her stepsister were nowhere to be found. /Probably still up in their rooms trying to put on makeup and all that other junk/ she thought to herself. She propelled herself away from the crowd, hoping to get away from all the Slytherins and their families there. 

"Hey, Weasley!" 

*** 

Draco tugged at the annoying bow tie that was at the moment choking him to death. Trust Mrs. Parkinson, or rather, Mrs. Weasley, to change it to a muggle ball just because her "beautiful" daughter couldn't find dress robes pretty enough for her. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He no longer gelled it back like he had in his Hogwarts days, but instead, he left it loose, so that some of it hung over his eyes, giving him a more mysterious look. 

He stood stiffly in a corner of the grand ballroom, observing all the other guests. There were a lot of people from extremely rich families there, along with a bunch of Slytherins. /No Gryffindors here/ he smirked. 

And that was when he saw her. 

His silver eyes caught sight of a girl in deep green silk. It wasn't tight like all the other girls who had attempted to seduce him earlier, but tight enough that one can see that she had curves. And that was when he saw it- 

Red hair. 

Weasley. 

/So, there is a Gryff here after all. That's right. She's Pansy's stepsister, after all./ 

"Hey, Weasley!" he called, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Surprised, she whirrled around only to see the smirking face of Draco Allen Malfoy. 

"Malfoy," she said, bitterly, "fancy seeing you here." 

"Never though I'd see a Gryff in Sytherin colors," he replied, smirking. 

"Mal-" 

"DRACO!" 

All the talking in the ballroom stopped as they turned their heads to see who had screamed his name. Their eyes fell on a woman at the bottom of the staircase, dressed in a low cut sky blue ball gown that revealed a tad too much. Her face was full of makeup, with dark blue eye shadow to "accent" her "beautiful" watery blue eyes and blood red lipstick to make her look more pale and innocent. Her hair was something else though, and that was probably the best part about her at the moment. Her dirty blond hair was done up in ringlets with tendrils hanging down the side of her face. It was drawn up into a pony tail, which cascaded down her large back. A lot of the perverted Slytherin boys whistled at the sight of her, and she smiled at them appreciatively. Yes, she was going to win Draco Malfoy over tonight, and thy were going to live happily ever after. 

She made her way over to him and the talking started again, some laughing at her and some complimenting her politely. After all, the Parkingsons did have a lot of influence, especially since the former Mrs. Parkinson married the minister of magic. 

"Hello, Draco," she said in a sensual voice, "Dance with me?" 

"I'm rater busy at the moment, Pans, maybe later." 

/Oh! He called me Pans! He's already made a pet name for me!/ she thought excitedly. "No, how about now, Drake?" 

"I'm talking to someone. It would be rude to just go off dancing and leave her." 

"Her?" 

She pushed Draco aside and gasped. 

Since when did the Slytherin king, Draco Malfoy, associate with a low life stupid Gryffindor? Especially a Weasley? 

"What the hell are you doing here, Vir-gin-ni-a? Trying to seduce my Draco, are you?" she asked, glaring at the petite red head. 

"Actually, I believe it was the other way around, Pansy. He came over here. I had no intention to speak with him." 

"Liar! You're just a no good slut!" 

Pansy slapped her across the face. "And that gown! It must have cost a fortune! Mother only gave you six galleons to spend. You probably STOLE it! I'm gonna tell her right now-" 

"I do believe that is enough, Pansy." 

The blond looked up through her eyelashes at Draco, who had pushed Ginny behind him. 

"Draco?" 

"Making false accusations without proof will do you no good. Why bother insulting Weasley's gown when you claim that yours is more beautiful than hers anyway? You're wasting your breath." 

Ginny giggled to herself when she saw Malfoy's fingers crossed behind his back when he said this. Obviously, he was not one to fall to Pansy's (nonexistent) charms. 

"Now why don't you go find your other friends. I'm sure they would love to see you again," she heard Malfoy say as she popped back into reality. Pansy hurried off, smiling brightly with a bounce in her step. Rolling his eyes (he does seem to do that a lot, doesn't he?) he turned back to Ginny. 

"Now where were we?" 

Ginny glared at him. "You, Mal-ferret, were talking about how you never thought you'd see a-" 

"Gryffindor dress in Slytherin colors. Ah, I remember now. And I never thought I'd ever see it. And I quote: 'I swear I'd never dress in Slytherin colors in my entire life!'" 

"It was the only thing on the rack that looked decent. All the other ones looked like Pansy's." 

"Right...I'm sure. As if-" 

Ginny started to laugh. 

"What?!" 

"Your blazer," she said, still laughing, "Look!" 

Draco glanced down to see that his bow tie had come completely undone. No problem, right? Just tie it back up again. 

Wrong. 

Draco Allen Malfoy had never been educated in how to tie the blasted muggle thing properly. 

"Oh come here, you big baby," said Ginny, grinning evilly, "I'll tie it." /Not to mention blackmailing you with it/ she thought, grinning as if Christmas had come early. 

Draco scowled as she tied the bow. "How do I know you aren't going to mess it up and make me look like an idiot?" 

"Who do you think ties Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, Fred's, George's, and Ron's at their weddings?" 

Draco seethed as her nimble fingers flew to tie the bow correctly. At one point in time, her fingers brushed his chin ever so lightly, but even so, something fluttered in his stomach. 

/What in bloody Merlin.../ 

"Done!" 

Oh lady, lady, lady. 

To actually believe that he didn't want her to stop. 

***   
  


A/N: So how was that? I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but I was at a sleepover and couldn't really write and post for a while. *bows* I'm really sorry. Well, please leave a review! I hope you liked it! 


	3. Of Flour Wars and Nightmares

A/N: A BIG thank you to Kyma, Ally, Adiemus, YeYe, Nupil, and Phoenix-de-rol for reviewing! 

*Sigh* Pulls out pockets. Look! Hoover flags! No money! I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I do not think my pockets would be flipped inside out. Yes, I do believe AP US History has taken its toll on my brain cells. I even dream about history now. Very disturbing. Do not try cramming the night before. It does not work. 

****************************************************************************** 

Chapter Three (FINALLY!) 

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley!" 

Monica turned and saw Lucius Malfoy walking toward her. Hoping that he was proposing an arranged marriage between Pansy and Draco, she smiled sweetly and answered him. 

"Yes, Luc, dear?" 

Lucius rolled his eyes at her abbreviation of his name. Sighing, he asked if they could talk in private. The woman immediately sprang up, not caring if her dress wrinkled from the sudden movement. 

"Right this way." 

Lucius was shown into a study, where Monica sat down at the large, mahogany oak desk. 

"Now, what was it that you wanted to say?" 

/That I want to barf at the sight of you and I can't believe I'm doing this. *sigh* The things I do for my son.../ 

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I would like to propose a marriage between Pansy and Draco." 

Monica squealed. Lucius only rolled his eyes, still thinking why in the world he was doing this. Since when did a Malfoy go to a Weasley for help?! 

"However, I do have one condition." 

Monica stopped and looked at him wide-eyed. 

"You mean they have to do it in order to get married?" 

Lucius slapped his hand to his forehead, and slowly slid it down his face, sighing. 

"No, Mrs. Weasley-" 

"Do cut the formalities, Luc! I'm to be your new in-law! Call me Mon-" 

"As I was saying, this is my condition: they are not to be engaged until Draco's thirtieth birthday. If he should find his true love before his time, the whole engagement, or rather, arranged engagement between Draco and Pansy will be called off. Oh yes..." 

Lucius's eyes twinkled with happiness as he saw Monica nearly blow up at his conditions. Grinning evilly, he also said: "I would also like to request that a certain Virginia Weasley be employed as one of my own servants. You seem to have plenty of house elves here. I'm sure you can afford to lose one small girl." 

That was when Monica blew up. "What did you say? Virginia Weasley? Work for you? HA! If there's one thing I will not do for my daughter, I will not give up my personal sl-" 

"Then the whole marriage thing is off. Period. No engagement whatsoever. This conversation never existed. Good day, Mrs. Weasley. I shall be escorting myself out." 

Lucius straightened his pants and started for the door. 

"WAIT! Oh....fine. I'll do it. You may have Virginia. But ONLY for two months. After that, she's mine again." 

Lucius bowed. "Of course." 

With that, he strolled out the door. 

*** 

Ginny fumed as she sat on her tiny suitcase of clothes and accessories. Of all people she had to work for, fate had put her into the hands of Draco Malfoy. The boy she loathed from the bottom of her heart. Oh, yes, this is such a joyous occasion. 

Right. 

Draco flooed over to the "Gray Manor," as Ginny had dubbed it, at around ten in the morning. Pansy and her mother had gotten up early to prepare for his arrival. When he arrived punctually at ten, the breakfast table was set, and an extra place for Pansy's maybe-to-be husband was also prepared. 

"Drake!" 

Pansy ran up to him and hugged him. Hard. 

"Can't-breathe...Here-to-pick-up-Virginia....DO YOU MIND?!" 

Pansy let go with a huge smile on her face. "Would you like some breakfast, dah-ling?" 

"Er...no thanks. Where's Virginia? We have things to do today." 

Pansy rolled her eyes and pointed to a petite redhead trying to hold onto her bag, her cat, and putting on her shoes at the same time. Draco strolled over and picked up her cat carrier (with the cat inside, mind you) and her bag, which was, to his surprise, incredibly light. 

"Thank you," she said quietly. 

"Come on." 

Draco dragged Ginny to the fireplace, tossed in some floo powder, shouted "Malfoy Manor" and pushed the girl in. She screamed as she was sucked through the never-ending labyrinth of fireplaces. Draco chucked, bowed, and apparated with her things back to his house, only to fall down as Ginny topped out of the fire place on top of him. 

*** 

"You cook?" 

"Duh. What did you expect? What are you doing down here anyway? Aren't you too 'high and mighty' to be down here?" 

"Contrary to fact, Virginia, I happen to like the kitchen. Plus, it's always fun to have cookie raids. What are you making anyway?" 

"Food." 

"O geez, that just narrows it down a lot. Thanks." 

"You're welcome." She smiled sweetly at him and returned rolling out dough. 

"Damn," she said suddenly, out of the blue, "Hey, do you have any more flour? This bag's out." 

"Yeah. Top shelf in the pantry." 

Ginny opened the pantry and she felt her chin nearly rise to the ceiling as she searched for the top shelf. Oh the horrible advantages of being a mere 5'2. She glanced over at 6'3 frame. 

"Oh, Draco...! Do you mind helping me here?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh well, tough luck. You're down here anyway. Can you get that?" 

Draco sighed, and reached for the white powdery substance. 

"Here." 

"Thank you!" 

Ginny put the amount she needed into the mixing bowl. Almost suddenly, she started to grin. It started out to be a very small grin, but it got larger and larger by the second. 

"What?" asked Malfoy confused, not seeing her hand go into the bag of flour. 

"Oh, nothing much..." 

Foom. 

"HEY! WEASLEY! YOU'VE GOTTEN IT ALL OVER MY HAIR!" 

Ginny couldn't say anything. She was rolling on the floor, wailing with laughter. Draco Malfoy currently had what seemed to be a white powered wig, a made-up face with too much powder, and cow spotted robes. 

"That's it. You asked for it." 

Draco took two handfuls of flour and poured it all over Ginny, who immediately stopped laughing. 

"Hey!" 

The blonde shrugged. "Hey, it was pay back." 

"Why you..." 

And thus, the Flour War began. 

*** 

Ginny looked around her room, which definitely did not look like a servant's room. It was a pale baby blue with white trimming. There was a queen sized bed with a white/light blue quilt on it and white somewhat frilly pillows with royal blue ribbon that encircled the part of the pillow before the frills branched out (Does that make any sense?) 

A bedside table was on either side of the bed, complete with whitish/beige lamps. The carpet was an off-white color and matched the trim. A dresser with all her clothes unpacks stood against the wall across from her bed, with on or those three-fold mirrors, which was part of it. 

The window itself was a bay window, overlooking the rose garden and the clear, sparkling blue lake. 

To sum up all the descriptions, the room was beautiful. Period. 

The red head changed into her pyjamas which consisted mainly of a tank top and flannel pj pants. Sighing as her head dropped down onto the soft pillows, she fell asleep. 

Too bad she didn't remember the reason why the Parkinsons (she refused to call them part of the Weasley family) stuck her in the basement, far away from their delicate ears. 

*** 

Darkness. 

That was all she could see. 

She walked, and walked, and walked until she saw a gray area. 

Tentatively, she stepped into it. 

And that was when chaos ensued. 

There was no thing as good. 

There was no thing as evil. 

Only different shades of gray. 

"You did it!" 

"You killed Molly Weasley!" 

"You killed you mother!" 

"How could you..." 

"How could you..." 

"How could you..." 

"Ginny-bean? Why did you kill her?" 

Red hair. Bright blue eyes. Charlie....her favorite... 

"Why'd you kill her Gin?" 

"Didn't you love her?" 

"Could you save her?" 

"It's all your fault..." 

"Your fault..." 

"Your fault..." 

"VIRGINIA!" 

Ginny snapped awake as someone shook her. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the person through her tears. 

"Malfoy, what're you doing here? Come to make fun of me too?" 

That was when he did the unexpected. 

He hugged her. 

"I killed her, Malfoy. She died because I wasn't there to save her," she sobbed into his shoulder. The blonde held her to him, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words into her ear until she fell asleep. 

And even then, he didn't let go. 

It felt right to hold her. 

"I swear I'll protect you from whatever's hurting you, Virginia. I swear." 

He didn't even notice the door close silently, with an older, blonde-haired man behind it, smiling to himself. 

***   
  
  
  


A/N: Well? What do you think? FLUFFY!!! *grins* Yes, I know it's short, but you know, it's AP time again! (Joy...*SIGH*) My last on will be over on Friday, and yes, I am a freshman who's stupid enough to take stupid time-consuming tests. Please review. I will revise this chapter and post a new one up after I finish all these stupid test and cramming for an impossible Virgil translation. Anyone want to join by Aeneid book-burning party? ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Of Fights and Balls

A/N: HA! Time for my usual rounds of HUGE, appreciative thank you's to all my wonderful reviewer, who are the absolute best: Adiemus, Butterflysky, Noddy, Jinjerale, ally, Dracos gal//andLady in white, fEEdlestEEx, aphrael, vicci, SamiJo, gohansfan, and Serepidia! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!  
  


Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer thingie if I owned Harry Potter. *SIGH*

****************************************************************************** 

Chapter Four (dedicated to Adiemus because she's the best and reviewed every chappie so far! ^_^)  
  


Ginny opened her eyes blearily and looked around the room. She was oddly comfortable where she was. Everything seemed the same....the same baby blue wall, the same pretty, warm quilt, the same handsome body she was lying against...HOLD ON A SECOND!

She jumped awake almost immediately, only to be pulled in closer to the body behind hers. Glaring straight ahead, a smirk played on her lips. He was cute. And sweet, and nice, but.....a prank's a prank.

"HOLY SHITTAKE MUSHROOMS! WHAT DID U DO THAT FOR?!"

Ginny's elbow had *conveniently* been jabbed into Draco Malfoy's stomach. Hard.

The redhead giggled as she watched Draco's face contort with pain as he doubled over. "Damn it, Weasley, you really pack a punch."

"Comes with having six older brothers, mind you."

He only groaned in response. So much for comforting HER. /Sheesh. I feel so appreciated./

***

Narcissa Malfoy hummed a gentle tune as she walked around the ballroom, surveying the place. Musicians, banquet tables, and other bits of odds and ends needed to be arranged still. 

The ballroom was huge, with a mosaic ceiling of many patterns and designed, sparkling in the shiny metallic colors and the like as the sun's rays bounced off them. A huge, crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the room, and the floor itself was made of pure white marble. A raised orchestra stage was located near the side of the room, and a set of heavily decorated French doors led to the Malfoy's many gardens. Narcissa clapped her hands in delight. Throwing balls had always been a lot of fun. After all, every woman needed some kind of challenge once in a while. She especially liked the challenge of getting Draco married to the woman he'd truly love. The woman sighed, and gasped suddenly as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle.

"What are you thinking about?" her husband asked innocently, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled as she felt his hair brush by her ever ticklish ear. "Nothing much, love. Just about the ball and Draco's to-be wife. I do hope that he finds the right girl..."

"Of course he will, after all, he IS my son."

"A tad bit overconfident, aren't you, Lucius?"

"Of course, sweeting. I do believe I've found his girl for him. In fact, she's right here under his nose..." Lucius frowned. "However, I doubt that son of mine will figure it out for a looong while. He's a little thick in the head, don't ya think?"

Narcissa thwaped him on his head. "Lucius! The things you say about your own son! Sometimes I wonder whether you are the Lucius I fell in love with or Lucius the slavedriver!"

The blonde-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He grinned evilly as he raised his head and nibbled on the bottom of his wife's earlobe. Narcissa gasped in delight. He chuckled and slowly led her out of the colossal ballroom.

***

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, FALALALALALALALALA, 'tis the season to be jolly, FALALALALALALALALA!"

"Virginia! Shut up! Christmas was six months ago! You're either six months early or six months late!"

"Well, you know, Draco, every day's like Christmas. Because every day we're given the gift of life. And we should do everything we possibly can with that gift, because one day, we won't have it anymore."

The redhead whipped out of the room, leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy speechless.

***

It was the night before the Malfoy's grand ball in which Draco will *hopefully* find his one true love. The invitations had been sent out, the food prepared, and the great ballroom decorated in beautiful colors.

Ginny was sent to clean out Draco's room for the party, because almost every time, there were guests who insisted upon taking a tour of the grand mansion. They would oogle and goggle at every small detail, and frown at every piece of dust. So thus, Ginny was sent to clean out Draco's pig pen room, which was like any normal boy's room (no offense to anyone).

It took her the better part of the morning to get his room clear of clutter. Now the only problem was organization. Whipping out her wand, she moved his oak-wood furniture to different places in the room, rearranged, his clothes in his closets and dressers, organized his old Hogwarts books that lined the bookshelves, and put away random scrolls of parchment and quills. 

And that was when she saw it.

While she was removing a pyramid of quills from his desk, she noticed a wooden box beautifully engraved. Each design was carefully etched into the wood with such meticulous care. It was so delicate looking that it seemed as if one breath would make it break apart. However, it never seemed to have been opened before.

The red head narrowed her brown, doe-like eyes and looked at the opening. There was a very small lock there, no larger than the nail of her pinky. She gasped. Her mother had told her the story once about a lock such as the one on the box, but it was a long time ago.

Almost suddenly, she fell into a trance. It was as if the magic of the box was calling out to her, crying to her, demanding to be opened. Unconsciously, she reached for her necklace she always wore. Her mother had given it to her when she graduated from Hogwarts. Taking it off, she slid the pendant into the lock. Her hand began to turn it when-

"VIRGINIA! Where the hell did you get that?!"

Almost immediately, the spell broke. Ginny was back in reality, staring at a red-faced blonde-haired Draco Malfoy.

"What?"

"Where did you get that key?!"

"What key? It's a necklace."

"Dammit! Answer me!"

"My mother gave it to me!"

"Liar, get out!"

"Dra-"

"I said, GET OUT! BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!"

Ginny's eyes widened, and she flew out the door, slamming it behind her. 

/I'm going home./

If anyone had seen the look on Draco's face, they would have run to the other corner of the Earth. He was downright furious. How could she lie to him! That box was what would decide his fate, and he'd rather kill himself than to be in love with a Weasley. A Weasley! Of all people!

***

"So, the little weasel has come back on her hands and knees begging for us to take her back again, has she?" inquired Monica, with a sneer on her face. "Well, I suppose we've got some work here, after all, Draco's ball is in two days and Pansy needs to be perfect. Hard labor will do, and a few lashes as well. Hamilton!"

A ghost floated in through the door. Its old-looking face stared back at Monica.

"You called, mistress?"

"Take her down to the cellar to be whipped. I expect her to be kept there until after the ball, understand?"

"Yes, madam."

Ginny followed the ghost down the long flights of stairs into the cold, dark cellar of the mansion. No one knew she was there, and no one cared. Monica came down five minutes later with a whip.

One lash.

No scream, no cry for mercy.

Two lashes.

No tear, no sound.

Three lashes.

Silence, and then darkness.

***

Draco shot up in bed. He felt as if he had just plunged headfirst into the Arctic sea. He looked up. The sight he saw was too terrible to see.

The enraged ghost of Molly Weasley.

***

Ginny woke up to darkness. Tears slid down her cheeks as her back burned from the pain inflicted upon her. She couldn't move without feeling its deep slices of pain.

"I wish I were dead. Hell, I'd even face Draco Malfoy's wrath for the rest of my life than to feel this."

"That could be arranged."

The voice started moving closer to her.

"Who are you?"

"Your fairy godmother!"

Almost immediately, the pain was gone. Ginny sat up, and looked at the bright light.

It was a rather old woman dressed in a royal blue cloak, holding a wand. Her skin wrinkled as she smiled at Ginny, and her white hair gleamed with light. She laughed happily and started waving her wand around.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you ready for the ball, silly. Didn't you say you'd rather face Draco Malfoy for the rest of your life? Going to the ball would be the perfect opportunity. Don't worry, dear, you will be going under a disguise. Now close your eyes, love, I'm making your dress."

Ginny did as she was told. It seemed like forever until her fairy godmother told her to open her eyes again.

"Look."

Ginny gasped in surprise.

Her red hair was done up in ringlets atop her head and spilled down in ringlet, with a few tendrils framing her face. Her face was done with light makeup that made her eyes stand out. The gown itself was a sparkling light, light blue. It was so light that it seemed white. The sleeves were long and see through, with slightly darker blue flowers embroidered along the edges. The neckline was the same as a normal t-shirt, only it was see through until about an inch above her cleavage. That too, was embroidered with the same design as the sleeves. 

On her ears hung pearl earrings with diamonds. Her necklace was also made of a string of pearls with rose quartz in between each pearl. On her feet were delicate glass slippers that sparkled under the moonlight. Ginny smiled into the mirror. Who would have ever thought that she would look forward to attending Malfoy's stupid ball?

"Now, love, I've placed a spell on you that would let no one see your red hair until midnight. My magic has been running a little low, or else I'd set it for all night. Don't forget, all the magic wears off by midnight. There are no extensions. Have fun!"

"Thank you! I will!"

Ginny waved as her fairy godmother apparated and disappeared. Only then did she herself apparate to the Malfoy mansion.

***

Draco stifled yet another yawn as he greeted the guests. All the giggling was getting to him. Especially Pansy's giggle. She clung to his arm the second she saw him. In the back of his mind, he wondered why it couldn't be Virginia. He mentally slapped himself. The day he loved Virginia would be the day pigs sprout wings.

It was a shame he didn't look at the buffet table.

He went on with the same 'how d you do' attire until he saw someone walk into the ballroom. His eyes nearly bugled out of their sockets. She was beautiful. Perfect. Too bad it wasn't Virginia.

/Why in the world does Virginia keep popping back into my mind?/ he thought to himself. He pushed Pansy off his arm and went toward the girl.

"Heaven must be missing an angel." he whispered into her ear.

The girl gasped in surprise and whirrled around.

"HEY!"

Draco laughed at her expression. "Care for a dance?'

Ginny didn't know what to say, but she smiled, and nodded anyway. It's just one dance, after all.

In reality, they danced together the entire night. Narcissa and Lucius grinned at the sight of their son spinning the same girl around.

It was then did the clock chime twelve.

Ginny heard it, and tore herself away from Draco's arms.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have to go. Goodbye!" She took off, and ran as fast as she could in her glass slippers, not noticing that one fell off in her escape.

"Wait! I never got you name!"

There was no answer, and that was when he saw a flash of red hair whipping around the corner.

"Virginia?" 

***

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFIE! Last chapter coming up! Haha! I told you it would be short! Well, thank you all for reading, and REVIEW! It'll make the next one come out faster! ^_^ Luv you guys!


	5. Of Glass Slippers and Boxes

A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! 

A big thankies to *drumroll*: Red Magic Marker, Anjelline, Champagne, siri's girl, Sangel, Noddy, Laura, Draco's gal, HerDarkMaterials, Stella, Flav0ftheweek, FeedLestEex, Meichiko Alvarez, and Phoenix-De-Rol! 

Disclaimer: see all other chapters. I'm too lazy to write one. :) 

****************************************************************************** 

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I have had a lot of reviews that tell me that this story is very confusing, and I quite agree! So, after this final chapter, I'm going to re-write it all, with more fluff, and hopefully more humor (I really need someone to help me with it, because I'm not too great with humor...*sweatdrop*). I'm gonna tell u which chapters I've re-written in an authors note so it'll seem like a new chapter, but it really isn't. That doesn't make a lot of sense, but anyway....lol! I'm thinking about an epilogue too...what do you think? Well, on with the story! 

~Nanashi 

****************************************************************************** 

Chapter Five 

"Damn, damn, damn...arg! I am such an idiot! I should have never gone! I can't believe I'd do something as stupid as that. This is so unlike me...*SIGH*" cursed Ginny as she reclined in her rocking chair in the cellar. She was back in her usual rags, fancy dress and carriage gone. The only thing that was left was her glass slipper, which she hid in a cupboard in case Pansy came by and found it, claiming it to be hers. Smiling at the memories, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of dancing in Draco's arms. 

*** 

"Mother! Father! She's gone!" 

Draco ran up to where his mother and father were overlooking the ball with evil grins on their faces. He told them about the mysterious girl, and how he felt like she was THE ONE. He held out a glass slipper that he had picked up on the steps in front of his. "This was all she left." 

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Dear, this is beginning to sound like one of those muggle fairy tales. Remember that one I told you a long time ago? About a poor servant girl who was mistreated by her step-family? Well, I think you might be living one of those out, dear. We'll just have to follow along with the story. Tomorrow, we shall go around to every household we've invited and let the ladies try on the shoe. Whoever fits it shall be your bride." 

*** 

That night, when Draco went to bed, he pulled out the box that Virginia was messing around with. He decided to bring it with him. It was time to prove who he loved once and for all. 

*** 

Ginny woke with a smile on her face. She set about cooking breakfast, and brought it up to the dining room where Pansy and her mother were talking animatedly about the ball. 

"Did you see that girl MY Draco danced with the entire night? I can't believe that slut! She wasn't pretty either. I mean, who would think that brown hair would be pretty?! My platinum blonde is beautiful! She was fat too, Mother. I swear she was about to burst out of her dress!" 

Pansy kept ranting on and on, while Ginny payed no attention to her. She was still in a dream-like state, accidently spilling some coffee into Pansy's lap, who quickly jumped up and slapped Ginny across the face. 

"Sorry, Pans..." 

Ginny smiled and hummed the waltz that was played at the ball as she walked out the door, not noticing Monica's eyes narrowing in suspicion. When she entered the kitchen and put everything away, she headed back to the cellar, where she danced a little. This confirmed Monica's suspicions, and she locked Ginny in her room after whipping her. 

"Don't think I don't know you were the one who danced with MY son-in-law, slave. You will rot in there for the rest of your life!" 

Ginny banged on the door. "Let me out! God dammit, let me out!" 

Her cries were left unheard as Monica walked gracefully up the stairs, grinning evilly to herself. That meddlesome Virginia Weasley will not meddle with her plans anymore. 

*** 

The next morning, Draco and his best friend, Seth, went around to every family invited. Each girl tried on the shoe, claiming it to be theirs. Each time, the shoe seemed to either grow or shrink on the girl. He rolled his eyes as the carriage stopped in front of Pansy's mansion. He gagged at the thought that if Pansy did fit it....let's not go there. 

He sauntered up to the front door and rang the bell as Seth walked behind him, holding the glass slipper atop a royal blue pillow. Monica smiled, revealing her perfect teeth, and invited them inside, calling Pansy down. 

Draco neither gawked nor stared at the woman who was coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a skimpy black dress that revealed her fat thighs and her rather large cleavage. Blonde hair was twisted in an elegant knot above her head, and she smiled. 

"Draco, love, have you come to propose to me?" she asked in what she thought to be a sexy voice. Draco, on the other hand, shuddered. 

"No, Pansy, try on the shoe. Whoever fits the show will be my bride." 

Pansy's face lit up, but when she saw how small the shoe was, she frowned. Her mother placed an enlargement spell on it just as Pansy was slipping her foot in. 

"IT FITS!" 

"Right..." 

What Pansy didn't know was that the shoe shrunk again, and was hanging off Pansy's toes. Her face reddened, as did her mother's. 

"Is Virginia here?" asked Draco, hopefully. The box was in his pocket with a shrinking spell on it. 

"No, why do you ask?" 

"Because this would be the place she'd go back to." 

"No, she never came by here," said Monica, lying through her teeth. 

"Then you wouldn't mind showing me the cellar?" 

Monica began to sweat. "Uh...no, of course not. Follow me." 

As they descended the stairs, Draco began to feel the box vibrating against his leg, as if waiting to be opened. It wanted to be unlocked. The cellar door creaked as Monica pushed it open. 

The blonde swept the room with his eyes until they lay upon a small figure in the very back of the dark room, curled up on her knees. Red hair splayed everywhere, and covered her. 

"Virginia!" 

Draco ran over to the girl, and picked her up. She was shivering like mad, and crying. Her clothes were torn and angry welts marked her back. The man glared at Monica. 

"You will be sent to wizard court for physical abuse. Now if you'll excuse me." 

With a powerful step, he marched past Pansy and her mother and up the stairs with a precious bundle in his arms. 

*** 

Narcissa gasped as Draco apparated into the manor. Her deep blue eyes widened in shock as Draco recounted his story with Pansy and her mother. The woman shook her blonde head in amazement. 

"I can't believe we never saw it before. I'm so sorry, Draco. Take her upstairs, love. There are some clean towels in the closet and bandages and whatnot in the bathroom. You know where they are. Try to get her a tad cleaned up-I'll go call the medi-wizard." 

"Yes, Mother." 

Draco started up the stairs two-by-two, careful not to wake the sleeping Ginny. He laid her down on his bed and went to go get medical supplies to treat the shallow wounds. The medi-wizard would have to take care of the rest. 

He had always found muggle medicine quite interesting, though he had to admit that wizard medicine and healing techniques were far more effective on a person and left less side effects. Carefully, he turned Ginny onto her back, and began to apply lotion made of healing herbs onto the lash marks. As the lotion touched the cloth that was stuck onto the would, the cloth came off without peeling the skin along with it. Gently, the blonde man worked his way down her back until the wounds stopped. After placing an anti-stick charm onto the wounds, he slowly sat the girl up and leaned her against him. Her head rested on his chest where he could feel her irregular breathing and silent sobs. Afraid to hurt her by sitting her up, his nimble fingers wrapped her up in bandages and set her back down again. Draco pulled a shirt over her and changed her bloodied pants into an old pair of flannel pyjama pants, all done with his eyes averted, of course. He was too gentlemanly to take advantage of her situation. 

He sat beside the redhead and cleaned her face with a moist, cool rag. Long eyelashes started to flutter as to awake and Draco leaned over to see. 

"Virginia?" 

He heard a soft sigh, and the lashes stopped fluttering. A small smile graced her features as she fell back asleep. The sweet caress of her name was enough. She knew he was there-her guardian angel, and he would always watch over her. She felt safe, warm, and loved. Just hearing his sweet voice was enough to make the pain go away and the hatred she felt for her step-family disappear. If only he could stay for just a while longer... 

The medi-witch (She turned out to be a female) walked into the room and began to pull out her equipment. She walked over to where Draco sat and observed the girl. Red hair splayed across the pillows and pink lips slightly parted, breathing in air and blowing it back out in irregular breaths. Draco nodded at her presence, and stepped aside. She checked over Ginny's bandages and was quite impressed with what she saw. 

"You did this?" 

Draco nodded. 

"I commend you on that. Have you by any chance taken a course is magical healing? I'm sure you would make a very fine medi-wizard." She smiled and left Draco to his thoughts. She knelt beside the bed and placed her hands in a praying position over Ginny's body. 

"Aerae Vitae," she whispered as sparkles of light shone. They diffused into Ginny's wounds, which seemed to close together as the substance touched it. Draco watched in awe and wonder. Perhaps magical healing would be an interesting course to take after all. He could save many people's lives and perhaps be able to get up from his most uncomfortable study chair and move around, joking and laughing with everyone else and not have to stick his nose in paperwork and command people, as he was doing now as head of the Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry. It would most certainly be an interesting experience. 

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I do believe your wife will have a speedy recovery. I'll see myself out. Good day to you." 

"She's not my-" 

The medi-witch apparated. 

"-wife..." 

*** 

Draco sat with Ginny through the night, not eating and catching only a few winks of sleep. Ironically, it was during one of the times where he drifted off that Ginny awoke. 

Her eyes fluttered open and tried to adjust themselves in the dark. There was something heavy that seemed to be holding her hand down. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and tried to sit up. The covers fell off her in the process, and she shivered. She was anywhere but the cellar, in a large, comfy bed and in clothes that smelled strongly of Draco. They hung baggily off her, but it rather warm, nonetheless. She glanced down at the light weight on her hand. 

Blonde hair in disarray. 

A figure kneeling on the side of her bed, head resting on her hand. 

Draco Allen Malfoy. 

Ginny smiled at how cute he looked with his blonde hair sticking up all over the place with a moonbeam shining on his pale face. He looked like an angel-peaceful in sleep. There was no sneer on his face, no anxiety, just peace. She brushed his hair out of his face, and watched him sleep. It was a once in a lifetime chance, and she was drinking in the sight avidly. Who knows when this chance will be offered to her on a silver platter again? 

She didn't know how long she had been watching him. An hour? Maybe two? She didn't know. Time did not exist at the moment. The only thing that did was her sleeping angel. Feeling her eyes droop, she bent over and kissed him lethargically on the forehead, and flopped back onto her pillows, drowning in the smell of Draco's cologne in his clothes, and promptly fell asleep. 

*** 

Draco awoke with a crick in his neck from his sleeping position. He got up, stretched, and looked at Ginny again. Gods, she was beautiful under the morning sun. If only he could wake up to that face every morning- 

WHAT?! 

Where in the world did that thought come from? He told himself that he was hallucinating, and went downstairs to grab something to eat. Once again, ironically, that was when Ginny woke up. 

"Hey, he's gone. Darn, I wanted to see that face again!" she muttered to herself as she swung out of bed, wincing at the pain in her back. She looked around the room, and determined that it was most definitely not hers. 

The sheets were made of a silky green material lined with silver, not the normal baby blue that was given to her when she first worked here. There was a wash basin next to her on the bed table and a clean cloth next to it. Sun rays kissed her hair as it shone through the large bay window. There were quite a lot of plants scattered around the room, giving it more of a greenhouse effect and, quite oddly, the room was comforting despite the huge furniture that made Ginny feel quite small and vulnerable. There was a dresser on the opposite side of the bed, and on it sat a small, wooden box. It seemed very out of place, since everything else in the room was rather large and made of an oak wood, not the mahogany painted wood of a redwood tree. Unconsciously, Ginny moved toward it as her hand grasped the small necklace that her mother had given her long ago. 

There was a legend about such a box, that when opened, two lovers would unite together after years of hostility. The story goes on that the box was lost many years ago at sea, when a fisherman boat sank. It stayed there for many years, until reality became legend, legend became myth, and myth became air, where no one remembered such a box ever made. 

Except for one family. 

The Weasleys. 

It was said that the box had originated from this long, pure-blood family. It was Marcus Aurelius who carved it long ago in 364 B.C. and gave it to his true love. He also forged a key-a key so minute, so tiny, so delicate that it could have been considered as a charm for a necklace or a bracelet, or even a part of an earring. The box was passed on for generations and generations by the men, and for some odd magical reason, only the man's one true love could open it with such a small key. This is probably the one reason why the Weasleys still have not died out yet. They were always with their one, true love through everything, and were bound together not only by love, but by hope also. Hope that there would be a better tomorrow. 

The box was found again by Arthur Weasley fifty years later. It passed through each of his sons. It was such a shame our dear old Ron lost it two years ago after boarding a cruise ship with his bride, Hermione, for their honeymoon. 

It washed ashore to where the owner of Trinket's found it. He decided that it was a pretty little thing and would most likely bring him a profit, so he took it to his shop, cleaned it up a little, and set it out on display. 

And that was when it caught the eye of Draco Allen Malfoy. 

Ginny didn't know anything past the part about Ron losing the box (her mother had a COW when he told her meekly, staring at the floor), but she did know that she had such a key, and Draco had the box, and she just HAD to prove the silly thing wrong...after all, who could love a MALFOY? 

Slowly, she unclasped the necklace and slid the key into the lock of the phoenix/dragon-carved box. She turned the key just as Draco walked in, hands full of orange juice and bacon and eggs. 

"What do you think you're-" 

The music box opened, spilling out glorious music as if angels were singing (this is so cliche). Draco dropped his breakfast on the white carpet while Ginny staggered backwards and fell. Draco ran and caught her right before she it the floor. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he heard Ginny mumble, "It wasn't supposed to-" 

"Draco Allen Malfoy." 

Draco and Ginny looked up, and there was the huge ghost of Molly Weasley. 

"MOM!" 

The redhead sprang up and tried to hug her mother, who only moved back. 

"You can't touch me love. I'm a ghost, remember? I go through things." 

"Then why couldn't you get out of the box?" 

"Actually, I could. I just wanted to see his face." 

The ghost pointed at Draco, who was currently gaping like a fish at Mrs. Weasley. Ginny laughed. 

"But mum, I wasn't supposed to open that box! It's impossible! I mean really, me and-" 

"Gin-bug, I'm sure I've told you the legend hundreds of times, and believe me, it's quite true." 

"But, but, but-" 

The petite woman felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. Instinctively, she leaned back. 

"Am I THAT unlovable?" she heard a low, husky voice whisper into her ear, immediately sending shivers down her spine. 

"No-yes-no...I don't know! This is so confusing!" 

Molly Weasley smiled at her only daughter, and clapped her hands. "Yes!" she shouted, "FINALLY! A SON IN LAW! WE GHOSTS ARE GONNA PAR-TAY!" 

Draco and Ginny both stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. 

"What? We ghosts have to do something for entertainment. One's matchmaking, two's matchmaking, and three's matchmaking....oh yeah...and we have parties after every one." 

Draco and Ginny still stared at her as if she had an extra head. Molly sighed. What's a ghost gotta do? 

"Well, now that you've *finally* admitted-" 

"We haven't admitted anything! Mum, why are you-" 

She was cut off by Draco's lips coming down on hers. Her eyes opened wide and soon closed as she leaned into the kiss, Draco pulling her closer while she shyly wound her hands around his neck and played with his hair. Molly Weasley grinned and patted herself on the back as she floated out of the room. Yes, she would have a son-in-law, and a good-looking one too. It was then that Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy decided to enter the room. 

"Draco, dear, we-" 

Both saw the sight, looked at each other, and quietly left the room, grinning like evil Cheshire cats. Christmas had indeed come early for them. 

Slowly, Draco ended the kiss, and Ginny opened her eyes. 

"Virginia," he breathed, and Ginny smiled. She loved the way he said her name. Sh loved the way his silver eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She loved the way his hair seemed almost white when the sunlight hit him. She loved him. Oh gods, how she loved him! 

Draco smiled back and picked Ginny up, spinning her around until finally he set her down on the floor. 

"I love you, Virginia Anne Weasley, I love you." 

*** 

THE END! 

A/N: *starts crying* OMG, it's done! I loved writing this fic, and I want to thank all the reviewers who have 1.)kept me on my toes with new ideas and 2.)gave me so much encouragement as to finishing this! I OWE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! 

A lot of people have said that Draco has been way out of character, and now I am *EXTREMELY* curious on what would happen if Draco was actually in character. *grins evilly* Anyone up for a different version of this story? It's going to be attached to this one, along with the revisions I'm *hopefully* going to make, so keep checking back. Oh yeah... 

THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BESTEST! See you all soon! 

~Nanashi 


End file.
